Let's Play a Game
by orchidxstar
Summary: Everyone knows Erza has a thing for a good costume, and Jellal is about to find out just how much she truly loves to dress up and get into character. Chapter One: Nurse and Patient. LEMON. Suggestions are more than welcome!


Yeah so I work at a hospital and got bored and daydreamed about this and viola! Jerza sexy times...This isn't a one shot, like come one, it's Erza you know role-playing is her thing so I want to write about all of her and Jellybeans fun times together, part of that though is needing ideas so if anyone has a request I would love to hear it and write about it!

PSA: This is lemon #2 for me so I'm still getting used to it! EEK.

Disclaimer, I do not own Fairy Tail (duh).

For those of you who read this and follow Fighting the Inevitable are all like "WTF aren't you supposed to be writing another chapter for that first?!" I promise I AM working on it, and plan to have it up by this weekend (with MORE lemony goodness) it's just this came to me and I had to get it down!

Another disclaimer, there will be hints of other pairings in this story, but nothing intense so don't let my other ships ruin your love for Jerza! (because that's why we're all here, right?!).

**Chapter 1: Nurse and Patient**..hehehee..

* * *

**Scarlet Fever **

Erza Scarlet prided herself on many things, her swordsmanship, her ability to eat a full cake in a sitting and yet still look fantastic in pretty much anything, but she was especially proud of her ability to say that she was dating one of the strongest men in Fiore. Sure, Jellal had his dorky moments (which only made her love him more) but he was without a doubt, a worthy mate for the Queen of the Fairies.

"Jellal's sick huh? That's too bad." Lucy remarked as the girls of the guild sat up by the bar to keep Mira company.

"Yeah, for Erza maybe. Men are the biggest babies when it comes to being sick. You must not be able to stand being around him." Levy chimed in, raising her gaze up from her current read.

"Not at all." Erza said, satisfaction emitting from her voice.

"Whaaaat?!" The girls replied in unison, jaws dropped. "You mean to say Jellal has never complained, not even once while he was sick?!" Lucy inquired, still in shock.

"Never." Erza answered, a smug look on her face.

"That is very fortunate, Juvia has to listen to Gray-sama whine the entire time he is sick."

"Gray? Really?!" Lucy was shocked. "But he always comes across as such the tough guy!"

"Oh yes, Juvia has to take care of Gray-sama, it's "Juvia I need water, I need soup, another blanket..." Of course Juvia would do anything for her beloved, but sometimes it can be exhausting.

"I don't know what I'm liking more, picturing Gray whining or Juvia actually seeming annoyed by him. Keep going, this is good." Cana jumped in, taking a swig from her glass.

"You think _that's_ bad? Natsu doesn't even stay at his own house while he's sick, he just shows up at mine! The worst of it is he doesn't even complain about being sick, he just complains about being bored! Then he expects me to feed and entertain him." Lucy sighed.

"Gajeel just starts yelling at everything - me, Lilly, inanimate objects. I can't tell you how many times I've thrown a book at that man while he was sick." Levy joined in.

"I've seen Laxus cry before." Mira added with a smile.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled, Cana even spit out her drink.

"Yup, over a head cold too. They act all tough, but as soon they feel the sniffles coming on they are worse than children." The barmaid continued.

"Not Jellal, he just sleeps most of the time. He has never asked for anything while he was sick before, he just keeps to himself mostly." Erza declared, everything was a competition and she knew her man was the toughest.

"How do you know he doesn't need anything though? Jellal really doesn't seem like the type to complain, so maybe he would appreciate it if you nursed him back to health every once in a while!" Mira suggested.

_Nurse him back to health, huh? So be his...nurse?_ And just like that an idea popped into Erza's head. "I must go! I have a mission that I must complete!" She announced, standing up from her seat and leaving the guild hall immediately.

"Huh? I don't remember Erza ever taking a mission request today." Lucy pondered, but no one else seemed to notice. It was Erza after all, and she was pretty erratic for the most part.

Mira let out a giggle. Little did any of them realize, including Erza, that Mira knew exactly what she was doing.

"Oh boy, Mira's got that look." Cana, being extremely aware of Mira's schemes announced, and the girls all looked at her in confusion.

"Let's just say Jellal will be feeling _much_ better soon." The brunette added, to which Mira simply smiled innocently.

* * *

"Hey babe, how was work?" Laxus asked as Mira walked through the door.

"Oh you know the same, Natsu set a table on fire, Gray took a nap completely naked at one point..Oh and I basically told Erza to be Jellal's nurse!" She threw in at the end.

Laxus laughed. "Good God Mira, the poor man probably can barely handle Titania on a regular day, now you're sickin' her on him while he's sick? Poor bastard doesn't stand a chance."

"I think Jellal is more capable of handling Erza than you think." Mira retorted "Plus, you can't tell me you don't enjoy it when I play nurse." She added, as she sat next to the man on the couch, resting her head on his shoulder.

Laxus smirked. "True. Well good, I'm glad Jellal's finally getting laid, he needs to relax more."

"Mhm." Mira replied as she started to fall asleep.

"Babe?"

"Mhm?"

"So how about you pull that nurse costume out tonight?" Laxus suggested. "I'm not feeling so well all of the sudden."

"You wish." She answered, half-asleep.

"You really are the she-devil." The man joked.

"Love you too, Laxus."

* * *

Jellal had been sleeping most of the day. He hated being out of work, especially since Master Makarov was kind enough to allow him and Meredy to join the guild. He wondered where Erza was, she normally would have stopped by to visit by now. He figured he would shut his eyes and get some more sleep to regain his strength, that is until he heard a knock at the bedroom door.

"Mr. Fernandes?" He heard a familiar voice, but when he rolled over to face the door his eyes shot open.

"I was under the impression you required some medical attention." The voice spoke again, and there stood the Scarlet mage, dressed in a _very_ tight nurses costume, complete with white thigh highs and heels.

"E-Erza, w-what are you d-doing?" He managed to choke out. The man who was once one of the Ten Wizard Saints, and arguabley one of the strongest mages on Earthland, had now resorted to a helpless idiot. He was slightly embarrased that he was instantly hard as soon as he looked at her. It _was_ Erza after all though, and the power she had over him was somewhat frightening.

"I'm here to nurse you back to health, and it's _Nurse Scarlet_ to you." He had never been so happy to have given her that name in his entire life. His eyes fixated on her hips swinging as she sauntered across the room towards the bed. Jellal was convinced his fever was lethal now.

"First I need to check your vital signs." She declared as she placed the bag down on the floor next to the bed leaning over, her extremely short dress riding up and just barely covering her from the back. His eyes scanned her toned legs, right up to where her short dress was now barely covering her in the back. He felt himself begin to sweat, a lump forming in his throat.

Mavis help him, she was actually going to kill him in the process of trying to make him feel better.

"Erza, I-I don't think this is going to be good for my fev-" He continued to stutter, but was speachless once she leaned over him abruptly to check his heart rate, her ample cleavage right in front of his face. She brought the cool metal of the stethescope to his chest and he let out a slight sigh at how good it felt. "Hmm, your heartrate is a little high at the moment, that concerns me. I think I need to exam you further." She suggested, raising a brow at him seductively.

_How does she actually know what she's doing?_ He wondered, slightly impressed, but mostly worried by her sudden knowledge, for rumor had it, Erza wasn't exactly the most skilled nurse. (Little did he know, she spent an hour before this following actual nurses around and taking _very_ thorough notes in order to get into character)

She brought her hand up to his forehead, still leaning over to give him a view of his favorite asset of hers. "Oh my, you're burning up, we must take care of that." She announced as she stood up and made her way towards the bathroom connected to his room. He couldn't help but watch her hips rock back and forth, wishing they were making that very same motion on top of him. She was definitely taking her time on purpose, teasing him the way only Titania could.

She walked out with a bowl of water in one hand, a small towel in the other. "It looks like I'm going to have to cool you off."

She dipped the cloth into the water and brought it up, completely soaked. "Oh, it looks like I've taken too much." She stated playfully, and he soon realized she was wringing the towel out slightly above her, allowing the cold water to trickle down her neck and past her chest, his jaw dropped as she continued, soon soaking most of the top part of her white dress and discovering that she was most certainly_ not_ wearing a bra.

"E-Erza, t-this is a bad i-idea." He was shaking now, the sight of her now hardened nipples through the wet, white cloth made his body feel like it was engulfed in flames.

"Shh, no talking, just relax." She leaned over once again and brought a finger to his lips. His body started convulsing once she swung her long legs over his waist to straddle him. She gazed at him lovingly and began rubbing the cloth onto his chest. It felt incredible, and his eyes shut in delight at the feel of the chilled water relieving him of his fiery state.

He let out a groan as she slowly began to rock her hips against his groin, following the motion of her hands. She continued this for a while until the water began to warm. She gave it one last squeeze, allowing the remaining liquid to escape from the fabric and trickle down his hard abs, nearing the hemline of his pants.

"Oh dear, I've made a mess, let me take care of that." She purred, sliding her body back off of his lap and catching the sliding drops of water with her tongue. He exhaled sharply as she lapped up the water along his lower torso. "E-Erza." He moaned.

"Is everything alright, Sir?" She looked up at him, a devious look in her eyes. She sat up again and carefully examined her patient, realizing there was no hope.

"You still do not look well, this may be a lost cause. Perhaps we will perform comfort measures only at this point." She implied, undoing a single button from her dress and allowing more cleavage to spill out. "Are we alright with this decision, Sir?"

He could only nod, having lost the ability to speak completely.

"Alright then, my job now is to make you feel as good as possible." She purred into his ear, then brushing down his jaw line and to his mouth. She placed a gentle kiss onto his lips, then pulled away. "Does that help?" She spoke softly.

"Y-yes, more..please." He requested.

"Only if you call me Nurse Scarlet." She requested, running her hands through is blue locks and pulling on them gently, elliciting a moan from him.

"More, please,_ Nurse Scarlet_." His baritone voice pleaded softly.

She brought her lips to his once more, this time her kiss was stronger. She nibbled on his lower lip before she slid her tongue in forcefully, joining it with his. She held the sides of his face as she deepend the kiss, slowly grinding her hips into his lap. On a good day, he enjoyed the competition that came from their make-out sessions, always fighting with each other for dominance, but today had been different. He lacked the energy to fight, instead allowing her to take full control, caressing his tongue with her own, sucking on it occasionally. To his dismay though she broke away, allowing them both to catch their breath.

"How about this?" She asked as she began trailing kisses down his abdomen, her hands traveling down behind her, nails lightly grazing his skin.

"Y-yes, that's g-good." He stuttered as her mouth was dangerously close to the hemline of his pants once again, his member now throbbing in anticipation. It didn't help once she settled herself onto his lap once again, bearing her weight back onto him.

"And this?" She inquired as she unbottoned one more button and pulled the top of her blouse to the sides slowly, allowing her breasts to spill out. She grabbed his hands and pressed them firmly against her chest, allowing him to caress her generous curves.

"E-especially that." He barely managed to answer, as he continued to fondle her. He watched her gaze at him excitedly as he began to roll each nipple between his fingers, pinching lightly and eliciting a moan from the scarlet mage. He felt himself aching, his fever burning worse than before as he watched her eyes roll back while he continued to pull on her sensitive buds.

He stopped, bringing his hands down to her hips, gripping them gently. He laughed at the pout she gave him, for he knew that as much as he loved her chest, she just as much loved when he gave it attention.

"Can I make a make a request?" He asked and Erza got excited. Jellal was never the verbal type when it came to this kind of thing. She was secretly hoping he had something kinky to ask.

"Your hair..I want it down." She just rolled her eyes and laughed at him, of course of all things to request. She knew they had time to work on his dirty talk, but for now she just wanted him to feel better, so she just smiled at him and pulled the pin that was holding up her long tresses. He felt his heart stop as he watched her scarlet locks cascade down, now framing her face and curves.

"Happy now?" She mocked lovingling.

"I don't think a patient should be recieving such sass from his nurse." He raised a brow at her and grinned. She lowered herself back down bringing her lips to his ear. "Well I guess i'll just have to be punished later on then." She whispered, causing a spike in his blood pressure. How could she currently be straddling him half naked yet _still_ find a way to turn him on even further?

The man was too busy now daydreaming about a certain redhead bent over his lap, ready to receive her punishment to even realize that said redhead had removed his pants. He snapped out of it as soon as he realized her warm mouth was now enveloping around his hardened member.

"Fuck Erza!" He yelled out, clutching the sheets around him in surprise at her abrupt action. She smiled up at him seductively, knowing she caught him off guard in the best way possible. He moaned as she licked up and down his shaft, taking most of him in her mouth, her hand helping with the remaining portion.

"E-Erza, I'm close." He panted after a few minutes , barely able to get the words out. It didn't take long, it never did - her oral skills were something else she could add to the list of accomplishments. He wove his hands into her hair and gripped tight as she began increasing speed. He was nearing his finish when she stopped.

"Do you want me to keep going this way?" She asked. He wanted to say yes, but he couldn't. He never let her finish him that way, it felt too selfish to him. If he were to feel such ecstasy, he wanted her there with him, to experience it together. He shook his head no as he reached his hand up to her face, using what energy he had to pull her lips to his for a soft kiss.

"Whatever you say." She mocked once more and brought her lips back down to deepen the kiss. Jellal groaned at this new position, her breasts pressed against his chest, the sweet smell of her hair falling onto his face. His hands traveled down the side of her hips and slowly up and under the edge of her dress. He began to hike up the dress to remove her underwear, but he suddenly stopped once he realized they were missing.

"Damnit Erza, are you _trying_ to kill me?" He accused.

"Well, that wasn't my intention, I must be a _bad_ nurse." She teased, but he couldn't help but laugh at her attempt to joke. She looked offended at his laughter, as she knew he wasn't taking her seriously.

"No Erza, come here." He said, still laughing and bringing her face back towards his. It was his turn to bring his lips to her ear.

"I think you're the sexiest nurse I've seen in my entire life." His laughter was gone, leaving now a completely serious and seductive tone to his voice. She squealed in delight as he suddenly snaked one hand up her thigh once more and slid a finger into her wet folds from behind.

"I think I need to repay you for all of the hard work you've done, Nurse Scarlet." He continued and added another finger inside of her, his free hand cupping her ass.

"J-Jellal." She panted, her head burried into the crook of his neck while she gripped onto his blue locks. He continued to stroke her, picking up the pace, but she stopped him before he was able to finish her off.

She pushed herself up, her eyes glazed over with a lustful look and she settled herself on top of him. He groaned loudly as he felt her tight wet core close around him. She began to rocked against him, and he grunted. He gripped her thighs hard and felt himself near his climax as he watched her body move against his thrusts, her hands up holding her hair back, her breasts bouncing with each movement.

His eyes rolled back and he saw white, releasing himself as he felt her body shudder, yelling out his name. His vision was blurred, but came back into focus to find the most beautiful sight before him, the love of his life with tousled scarlet tresses, her eyes glazed over with lust, her lips parted slightly as she tried to catch her breath.

He lifted a hand to the small of her back and pulled her down on top of him. This was their usual post love-making position with her curled up on top of him, but this time Titania changed things around. He felt her flip him over, not surprised by her strength whatsoever, and suddenly felt his head resting upon her generous chest.

"I think your fever broke." She spoke softly while resting a hand on his forehead, a sense of accomplishment in her voice.

"I think you're actually right." He replied and let out a laugh. "Thank you, Nurse Scarlet." He mumbled and tightened his grip around her before finally falling asleep.

Erza Scarlet had now added one more thing on to her list of accomplishments; Kick-ass Nurse.

* * *

The next day, Jellal (now in perfect health) joined everyone back at the guild. "Wow, that was a quick recovery Jellal, didn't you just start feeling sick yesterday?" Lucy asked the man.

"Yes, well I was in good hands." He responded, gripping Erza's hand from under the table. She blushed slightly, recalling her "treatment" from the night before.

Mira giggled and Jellal glanced her way, only to see her mouth something that looked like "You're welcome." Jellal instantly removed his gaze from hers, his face turning as dark red as his love's hair.

Later that day he mumbled something to Laxus that sounded a lot like. "Tell Mira thanks." To which Laxus just slapped Jellal on the back and laughed.


End file.
